Im' whit you
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: Henry odia a walter, el chico brabucon de su instituto, un accidente por parte de walter hace que el y henry se conoscan mejor, haciendole a henry cambiar su punto de vista, y haciendo aparecer nuevos sentimientos.
1. Brabucon

**Hola! :3 es e primer walterx henry que escribo, epsero le sguste, :D niguno de los personaje sme pertenece u_u chin...XD bueno eso es todo.**

**me callo para que lo lean. ._.**

* * *

><p>el primer<p>

Era un día normal, un lunes, como cualquier otro. Me levante, bañe, desayune y comprendí el camino directo a la escuela.

-¡Hola Henry!- escuche la voz de mi amigo james gritándome.

-a james, ¿cómo andas?

-bien, creo, ya sabes, empezó la temporada de exámenes y es muy pesado

- si lo sé (u-u)

James era un buen chico, era amable, divertido y el único que sabia acerca de mi sexualidad, era mi mejor amigo desde hace casi año y medio, él fue el único que se porto amable el primer día de instituto.

Llegamos al instituto al fin, nos esperaban nuestros compañeros con los que pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo; Alex, Mary, María, Heater, Harry y Travis.

-¡Hey chicos!- nos saludo travis

James y yo seguíamos caminando cuando de pronto un balón me golpeo en la cara, rayos eso fue doloroso (._o).

-¡cielos Henry!- grito Alex y corrió a ayudarme, los demás solo quedaron paralizados.

-¿Henry estas bien?- me dijo con voz suave james ayudando Alex a levantarme.

- s-si- respondí tocándome la nariz, de esta salía un hilito de sangre.

James y Alex me miraba preocupados y después le lanzaron una irada asesina a alguien detrás de mí.

-ten mas cuidado Walter Sullivan, ¡casi le rompes la nariz!- dijo james furioso

-¿Walter?- me gire para ver la cara del susodicho

Era el, Walter Sullivan, el brabucón del instituto, el rebelde, el que nuca obedecía órdenes, el chico que se había ganado el odio de muchos por sus bromas pesadas, el chico que se había ganado mi odio.

-hay perdón, no sabía lo frágil que era- dijo con tono de burla mirando a james y a Alex.

-Déjate de estupideces Sullivan- Alex sonaba más furioso que james.

-está bien chicos, n-no fue nada- dije en un tono casi audible, james me miro más preocupado.

Walter me miro y sonrió levemente, lo mire fijamente por unos segundos, jamás me había tomado la molestia de mirarlo los ojos, eran muy lindos.

Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos.

-Ya vámonos- dijo james tomándome del hombro.

- Si- Alex, james y yo nos dimos la vuelta y caminamos hacia nuestro grupo, los demás se reunieron al pasar cerca.

Gire mi cabeza ligeramente para volver a ver a Walter, peor el ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Cielos Henry ese fue un golpe duro hehehe- se burlo Heater señalando mi nariz

-N-no te burles heater, apuesto a q-que si le dolió- dijo mary, era la chica tímida, competía en ese puesto junto a mí, yo también era tímido en extremo.

-No pasa nada estoy mejor_ les sonreí a todos

-toma esto, y límpiate-Dijo maria, la hermana gemela de mary , después me paso un pañuelito rosa con bordado rojo-ese Walter algún día nos pagara todo lo que nos a echo.

Al menos a cada uno de nosotros nos había hecho daño, fuera leve o no, era daño.

*flash backs*

Mary: Walter le había puesto pintura roja en el banco en primer año, provoco que la pobre se manchara y que todos se burlaran de ella, la pobre quedo destrozada.

Maria: mientras ella estaba sentada, Walter atoro un hilo suelto de su falda, y cuando ella se paro del banco de deshilacho mostrando su poda interior, no solo se burlo, también lo disfruto (-.-').

James: Cuando james hacia su caminata después de la escuela, Walter con su cómplice alessa, soltaron un perro muy bravo para que lo correteara, duro más de 2 horas huyendo del perro.

Travis: Robaba su tarea (no sé como lo hacía._.) y lo castigaban casi a diario, hasta lo suspendieron.

Alex: Bueno, Walter le quito su novia y dese entonces lo molestan por eso, nos hace creer que lo supero pero yo sé que no es así.

Harry: Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le ha robado.

Heater: La molesta diciendo que debería vestirse como niña y esas cosas.

*fin de los flash backs*

¿Henry estas bien?- me estaba picando Harry con su lápiz en la cabeza, els e sentaba detraz de mi.

-e…si, si estoy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>AKI lo tienen, walter es malo ¬ ¬' ajaja eso lo hace mas lindo -_- creo XD.<strong>


	2. Cuentas

**aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic de mi pareja favorita de silent hill! :D**

* * *

><p>La maestra explicaba cosas, al las cuales yo no prestaba mucha atención, Pensaba en, arreglar cuentas, Walter ya había hecho mucho destrozo, y la manera en que me había recibido no me había gustado mucho, Debería decirle algo, y eso iba a hacer.<p>

EL timbre del receso toco y todos salieron al patio.

-Chicos… enseguida vualvo, no tardo- dije en el tono menossospechoso que puede.

-¿Te acompaño?- dijo james

-N-no gracias, ya vuelvo.

Deje a los demás con cara de duda, nunca en mi vida me había separado del grupo ni un minuto en el receso del instituto.

Busque a Walter por todas partes, el era un año mayor que yo, al igual que Alex, Heater y Travis.

No lo encontré hasta que llegue a la cancha, estaba vacía,el estaba en una de las bancas sentado, con la mirada gacha y viendo a ninguna parte.

Con solo mirarlo, me llene de furia, realmente odiaba a Walter, sentía que lo odiaría para siempre.

Camine hacia él, pero no parecía percatarse de mi presencia, el se levanto y al fin pareció mirarme, pero me ignoro y camino hacia otro lado.

-¡Oye tu!- le grite señalándolo con el dedo.

El se quedo parado, viéndome solamente, con cara de aburrimiento.

Me acerque a el

-eres el chico frágil…- dijo burlándose

-cállate…- le dedique una mirada enojada

-cálmate, ¿Qué quieres?- su tono parecía pro demás aburrido

- ¡Quiero que nos dejes en paz de una vez por todas!

-¿que? ._o

-¡sí!, ¡ya estamos artos de tus malas bromas y de tus insultos!

-mmm ¿Henry cierto?

-¡Vine a ponerle un alto a esto!

-a si me acuerdo de ti

-No dejare que agás otra de tus malas bromas

-Henry ya me hartaste ¬ ¬

- y no..

Me vi interrumpido por una cachetada por parte de Walter.

-._.

_ al fin cerraste tu boca

-¡eso es lo más estúpido e inmaduro que me han hecho!

- realmente comenzaste a fastidiarme y era la única forma de que te callaras

- eres un idiota…

Walter puso cara de malhumorado y me cubrí con los brazos porque pensé que me aria algo.

-No cabe duda de que me temes.

Walter solo se quedo mirándome, nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, no decíamos nada, solo nos mirábamos y eso me incomodo.

-¿qué te pasa?

-Henry, realmente te caigo mal, ¿verdad?- me pregunto aun mirándome, pero ahora más profundo.

-¿Qué?

- no nada- Walter aparto la vista y decidió irse, pero se dio media vuelta y me miro de nuevo- y lo siento por lo de la mañana, enserio, fue un accidente.- después me sonrió y se marcho.

-¿ese era Walter Sullivan?- me quede sorprendido, Walter Sullivan había pedido perdón, era en extremo raro.

Decidí regresar a donde estaban los demás, antes de que el receso se acabara.

-¿Donde te metiste Henry?- pregunto Harry mientras comía una gran hamburguesa

- solo fui al baño

-¡como siguió tu nariz hen?- me pregunto Heater ofreciéndome unas gomitas de osito

- sí, gracias- le negué con la cabeza las gomitas.

Me la pase pensando en Walter, como me miraba, lo que me pregunto y luego las disculpas, pero por la bofetada que me dio, lo odie más que nunca.

El timbre sonó y teníamos que regresar a los salones, Harry y María se vinieron conmigo, James se fue con Mary, Alex se fue con Heater y Traviz.

* * *

><p><strong>TARAAAAAN! ESPERO ESTAR HACIENDO UN BUEN TRABAJO, PORQUE COMO DIJE EN MI OTRO FIC.. NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO Y PERDONEN SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.<strong>


	3. Camino a casa

**capitulo 3 :D jahjah meinspire realmente, aunque nose note, XD es ta algo largo peor vale la pena leerlo, :3 walter es tan tierno OK,no me calo para que disfruten :D **

**a si... los personajes de silent hill no me pertenecen etc ¬ ¬'**

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron muy rápido, y la hora de la salida llego.<p>

-Henry, no te podre acompañar esta vez, maría y yo aremos un trabajo en equipo- dijo preocupado y sonriéndome.

-No pasa nada james, nos vemos.

Me despedí de todos y me dirigí a la puerta de la salida.

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando estaba Walter recargado en la pared de enfrente, observándome de nuevo.

Se acerco a mí, pero yo camine hacia a lado contrario.

-¡Oye Henry!- Walter caminaba detrás de mi tan rápido como yo caminaba.

-cielos…- camine más rápido, ¿y si Walter quería hacerme algo?

-¡Henry!

Decidí correr, metiéndome por calles pequeñas, es obvio que no lo guiaría hasta mi casa.

Me metí por un callejón y brinque una barda, guarde silencio y espere unos minutos. Eche un vistazo y al parecer lo había perdido.

Salí a la calle principal de nuevo y al dar vuelta en la esquina Walter me tomo por sorpresa tomándome del brazo.

-Aquí estas...

- ¡no! Walter déjame….- sonaba asustado, me daba vergüenza a mí mismo.

-¡no te are nada gallina!-me zarandeo de un lado al otro y luego me soltó y retrocedí unos pasos.

-entonces que quieres de mi…

- solo te quería acompañar a tu casa y saliste corriendo ._o

- tú... ¿acompañarme a mí?...porque…

- déjalo así, no importa- Walter acaso se veía... ¿TRSITE?

Walter se dio media vuelta y camino, debía decirle algo, aunque lo odiara, no debería ser grosero o… ¡¿qué rayos digo?

-walter…regresa…

Walter me ignoro y siguió caminando.

Camine detrás de el, no sabía por qué peor lo hacía, algo me impulsaba a hacerlo.

-Walter…

-¿qué Henry? -Me miro irritado

- bueno…decía que puedes acompañarme…perdóname, es que no sabía que tu…

-te dije que no importaba, no me tengas lastima y no es culpa tuya, es lo que merezco por ser como soy.

- no, no Walter no es lástima, de verdad, perdóname, ven acompáñame-le sonreí, pero por dentro me daba asco a mí mismo.

Era mi enemigo, todo lo que me había hecho estos años a mí y a mis amigos…

-no Henry, no creo que…

- Walter por favor, Quiero que lo hagas, ¿si?- le sonreí de nuevo y le tome por el hombro.

El solo me miraba, como en la cancha, tal vez no lo aria, era muy orgulloso también.

-está bien…-me sonrió también.

Caminamos en silencio durante uno segundo, Walter caminaba serio y yo solo lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Walter porque quisiste acompañarme?- le pregunte para romper el hielo.

- quería platicar contigo.

- amm, bueno,… ¿platicar qué?

- bueno, en realidad quería conocerte mejor, no quisiera caerte mal.

- ¿a no?, en realidad lo que odiamos, digo…lo que no nos gusta es que nos hagas esas bromas tan malas, son molestas.

- bueno, enserio perdón, pero es la manera más fácil de llamar la atención.

-¿y porque querrías llamar la atención?

-bueno, es la que nuca he tenido.

-¿n-nunca?

- así es, veras…- su rostro se volvió serio- yo no tengo padres Henry, ni mas familia, vivo solo, a pesar de ser muy joven, trabajo por las tardes para mantenerme, Alessa es mi única amiga de verdad, los demás tipos se juntan conmigo por el tipo de persona que soy, ya sabes, el malo, creen que es genial.

- wow… Walter lo siento, de verdad, pero no tienes que hacer bromas para llamar la atención…

- soy un idiota, lo sé.

- no, Walter, no digas eso…no sabias que hacer, te comprendo-dejamos de caminar- si e amigos se trata, por favor…considérame una amigo Walter…

- Henry…-su mirada fue de sorpresa.

-en serio, si quieres hablare con los demás para…

- no, ellos jamás me comprenderían y mucho menos me perdonarían, espera,¿ tú me perdonas?-miro con duda.

- por supuesto Walter- le puse una mano en el hombro.

-gracias Henry-poso su mano en la que tenía yo en su hombro y la apretó, cosa que me sorprendió mucho, se sentía agradable.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por unos segundos, viéndonos de nuevo, ya no era incomodo, era realmente agradable.

Walter aparto su mano y yo lo imite, seguimos caminando y en minutos llegamos a mi casa.

-Bueno, Walter aquí es donde vivo- señale con el dedo- muchas gracias por acompañarme, ¿harás esto…todos…los, los días?-pregunte con la mirada abajo.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe todos los días Henry?- pregunto con una sonrisa tierna buscando mis ojos.

-s-si…

-entonces lo haré ^^

-pero james también me acompaña a diario.

-¡¿q-que?- quito su sonrisa

-si, ele s el que me acompaña siempre, vive a la otra cuadra.

- tal vez, no debo acompañarte Henry, nos vemos.

Walter camino pero lo detuve sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-¿Por qué?, es james, es muy divertido y amable y…

- lo siento Henry…

-Walter por favor T.T

- Es que, la caminata la are solo si es contigo…

-Walter…

-quiero conocerte más Henry, a ti solamente.

-puedo decirle a james, algo para que deje de acompañarme

- que…no Henry no es necesario, no le hagas esto a james.

-no le molestara, aparte, se puede ir con Alex, el vive en la misma cuadra que el-dije con tono divertido.

- gracias, Henry, eres genial.

-gracias, puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras.

- muchas gracias, hasta mañana Henry

-hasta mañana.

Me despedí de él con la mano y camine hacia la casa.

Realmente me había hecho amistad con ¿Walter Sullivan?, el no era un chico malo, el merecía tener amistades buenas, ¿pero le dire a los demas de esta amistad?

* * *

><p><strong>AKI lo tienen! esta adorable no? XD bueno no, graciias y si le sgusto dejen reviews y si no, tambien.<strong>


	4. Dulce visita

**hola! ya el capitulo 4! wow XD este capitulo esta taaan lindo OK, me callo, disfrutenlo! :D**

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana y tenía que ir a la escuela, me aliste, desayune y Salí a la calle para hacer mi caminata normal hacia el instituto.<p>

Al dar vuelta en la esquina vi que Walter estaba recargado en la pared y me saludo con la mano.

-hola Henry- me dijo sonriendo

- ¡Walter! ¡Hola!, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ayer me quede pensando en ti

Sus palabras me estremecieron, eso había sonado por demás tierno.

-en mi…

-si, en la situación de james a la salida, ya sabes-esas palabras de alguna manera me decepcionaron, creí que él pensaba en mi y no en la situación, ¿por qué me decepcione?

- amm bueno…

- y se me ocurrió, de que james te acompañe a tu casa a la salida, y yo te acompañe de tu casa al instituto en la mañana, ¿te parece?, para que no le agás eso a james.

-cielos Walter, eso es muy amable de tu parte, por supuesto, james e va con su padre en las mañanas, a veces.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pues vamos ya

Caminamos hacia el instituto, llegamos y Walter y yo nos tuvimos que separar cada quien con su grupo de amigos, en todo el día no nos vimos, ni siquiera a la salida, recordé que tenía que irme a la salida con james, eso me puso un poco triste, todo el día del instituto sentí una enorme necesidad de tener a Walter cerca, no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo de que fuera lo que creía.

Me dependí de james en la puerta de mi casa y entre, no comí nada, no tenía hambre, me tire en el sofá y prendí la televisión, el día pasaba muy lentamente, quería que fuera de mañana para ver a Walter.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien había tocado la puerta, me levante y fui abrir, se trataba de eileen, la vecina de la casa de al lado.

-hola Henry

-hola eileen, ¿Qué pasa?

-solo venia a entregarte el correo, llegó por equivocación a mi casa.

- a si… gracias.

Eileen se marcho y me puse a ver el correo.

Eran cuentas de gas y luz, folletos, una invitación de cumpleaños de una prima, y creo que unos boletos a los Ángeles, a la casa de una tía con una nota:

Henry

Hace tiempo que no te veo, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, los boletos están ya todo pagado.

Te quiero, tía clarisa.

Mi tía clarisa…tal vez valla a verla.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y fui a abrir la puerta.

-¡Henry!

-¡Walter!- le dedique una gran sonrisa- adelante pasa.

Mi corazón se acelero, me emocionaba mucho la idea de tenerlo en mi casa.

-lo siento por molestar, pero…no podía soportar hasta mañana para verte Henry- pude notar que su rostro se sonrojo un poco.

- no importa, me alegra que vinieras, yo tampoco soportaría hasta mañana para verte, te extrañe todo el día y…- me detuve, me sonrojo y Walter me miro con los ojos como plato para luego sonrojarse también.

-me extrañaste Henry…

-s-si…

-yo también te extrañe

Estábamos sentados en el sofá, viéndonos, contemplándonos, observaba sus ojos verdes…eran realmente hermosos…

-Walter…-me acerque más

Walter se sonrojaba mas y mas, ¿acaso me estaba gustando Walter?, bueno, desde secundaria acepte ser bisexual pero…enserio me gustaba ¿Walter Sullivan?, la persona a la que odio casi un años entero…además, no sabía si él era bisexual también…

-¿Henry, te puedo preguntar algo?

- ya lo hiciste-le dije sonriendo.

-enserio Henry.

-Claro, claro.

-¿te gusta alguien?

- ¿qué?...em, no lo sé…tal vez…

-bueno

-¿a ti te gusta alguien?

- sí, me encanta.

Sentí desesperación, quería saber quién era la persona que Walter quería.

-mm ¿enserio?

- sí, planeo decírselo…pero no sé si yo también le gusto…

- apuesto a que si

Nos seguimos mirando, me sonrió, yo lo imite, no quería que ese momento terminara.

-¿quieres tomar algo?

-no gracias Henry- Walter seguía mirándome, yo solo atinaba a sonrojarme.

-¿quieres ver televisión?- le dije ofreciéndole el control remoto, puso su mano sobre la mía, la que tenia sosteniendo el control, me hiso sonrojarme más.

Walter apretaba su mano sobre la mía y después empezó a acariciarla.

Al fin tomo el control remoto y soltó mi mano-gracias Henry.

Prendió la televisión nos acomodamos para verla, Walter se acomodo muy cerca de mí, tanto que me puso nervioso. Veíamos una película de terror, era muy buena, en una de esas, me asuste y salte, por acto reflejo me abrase a Walter, el solo me miraba.

-¡perdón! Es que…-Walter me rodeo con los brazos y tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío, miraba sus hermosos ojos, sentía delicioso aliento tan cerca.

-¡Henry, me gustas, me gustas mucho! Desde que te vi! Cuando te pegue…- Walter me abrazaba muy fuerte, le correspondí el abrazo, me sonroje y mi corazón se acelero demasiado.

-Walter, tu también me gustas, mucho.

-Henry…- Walter se acerco a mí, lentamente y me dio un suave beso en los labios, se lo correspondí con ternura. Nos separamos al necesitar aire.

- lo siento…- dije sonrojado aun abrazado a él.

-me encantas, Henry…te quiero- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

Bese sus labios de nuevo con amor, puse mis dos brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Al separarnos, nos veíamos fijamente, era obvio que el también sentía atracción por los hombres, era el día mas feliz de mi vida, me enamore de alguien en tan solo 2 días…sonaba imposible pero era verdad.

-Henry, ¿quieres que seamos pareja?

- si Walter, seamos pareja.

Lo bese de nuevo, disfrutaba es pequeño pero perfecto momento.

* * *

><p><strong>HENRY ES UN FACILON?xd LO SE ESO FUE DEMACIAOD RAPIDO PERO ESTA BONITO NO? xd BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS<strong>


	5. Pareja

**Hola de nuevo, espero que este capitulo les guste n_n jejeje me inspire a las 3 de la mañana para escribirlo y apenas lo estoi subiendo D: Meeeeg XD**

**los personajes de silent hill no me pertenecen ami u_u sino a la empresa konami XD**

**disfruten el capitulo q ya subo mas :P**

* * *

><p>Walter y yo ya éramos pareja, me sorprendió mucho la rapidez con la que todo sucedió, la verdad no me importaba, lo quería demasiado y nada me impediría estar con el. El era muy parecido ami, con pocos amigos de verdad, sin familia, con una vida difícil mas sin embargo no imposible de superar, nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente para mi.<p>

Salude a Walter en donde quedamos de vernos todas las mañanas para ir juntos al instituto.

-buenos días- le dije tímidamente.

-hola amor –me dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios.

-¡Walter! 0/0

-¿Qué?, tengo derecho a besarte, soy tu novio-lo ultimo lo dijo orgullosamente.

-okey…novio mío eh

-emm...este…toma._.- Walter me ofrecía una hermosa rosa roja.

-/ Ho dios mío...…Walter, ¡es hermosa!..Gracias.

-me alegra que te gustara mi detalle *-*

Me quede observando la rosa, después lo mire a los ojos y lo bese rápidamente en los labios. Nos reímos y caminamos a la escuela, era así todos los días, nadie sabia de nuestra relación, ni siquiera de alguna amistad, lo quisimos mantener en secreto, por el bien de los 2.

Walter me prometió no volver a hacer malas bromas, pero para que los demás no levantaran sospechas, seguiría con su actitud negativa y de enfado, además de seguir juntándose con sus singulares amistades, como lo era Alessa Gillespie.

Alessa no sabia tampoco nada acerca de nuestra relación, pero Walter insistía en decírselo ya que era su única mejor amiga. La única persona que parecía entenderlo, que estaba con el en las buenas y en las malas, y claro en todas sus malas bromas. Era parecido a mi gran amistad con james.

-¡¿que tu y townshend que?- dijo mas que sorprendida.

-Walter no creo que sea…-

- si Alessa, Henry y yo somos pareja- dijo tranquilamente.

-wow,que miedo, es decir…bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien.

-¿no piensas que es raro, o algo así?- le pregunte con duda, Walter solo me miraba.

- para nada, admito que fue repentino, pero es normal, creo

-cielos…gracias alessa.

Nos quedamos los tres en completo silencio por unos segundos, la casa de alessa no era un lugar tan lleno de vida que digamos.

-¿entonces, son pareja-dijo alessa para romper el hielo.

-asi es, te lo dije porque confío en ti monstruito- le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello con diversión.

-je jeje, gracias, pero no sabia que tenias esas preferencias, ya sabes siempre as tenido NOVIAS.

-yo tampoco sabia._. Solo vi a Henry y…

- este si, ya nos entendió Walter o/o - dije sonrojándome

-pues su secreto esta a salvo conmigo chicos, sean felices.-dijo alegremente.

-¡gracias ale!- la abrazo.

-a por cierto… ¡se ven tan lindos juntos!

Estaba pensando en decírselo a james también, el sabia de mis preferencias y era mi mejor amigo, pero tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaria al saber que era de Walter de quien se trataba.

* * *

><p><strong>oKEY eso fue demaciado corto pero estuvo entretenido no? ¡no? u_u bueno,sumimasen..prometo mejorar XD<strong>


	6. sospecha

**tataaan otro cap :B solo les digo que no me pertencen los personajes sino a konami blabla que envidia blablablaXD me da flojera escribir bye :B**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado cerca de 5 semanas desde que Walter y yo empezamos a salir, era realmente feliz y nadie había sospechado ni poquito, aunque la idea de salir a escondidas no me gustaba mucho valía la pena, Walter era realmente, maravilloso y estaba seguro d que no lo quería, lo amaba, a pesar de tener poco tiempo, no quería separarme de el jamás.<p>

Walter y yo llegamos al instituto como todos los días, teníamos que sepáranos como siempre, era el trato, Walter me acompañaba en las mañanas y james en la tarde.

-y nos separamos

-lo se…pero iré a tu casa esta tarde-dijo Walter intentando animarme

-eso es genial…te

Una voz nos interrumpió, al parecer nos había visto llegar juntos.

-¡Henry!-era james, se acerco a toda velocidad a nosotros- ¿¡Henry que haces con Sullivan?

-¿hay algún problema Sunderland?-pregunto Walter tranquilo mientras yo me ponía nervioso.

-Henry, es WALTER SULLIVAN, la persona que nos hizo imposible el instituto-dijo tomándome fuerte del brazo.

-james eso duele…-me queje.

-cálmate Sunderland-Walter lo amenazo con el dedo.

-Henry vámonos ya.

-james, Walter no es lo que crees…-detuve mis palabras por miedo a que james sospechara algo.

-¡¿como lo sabes?- me dijo sacudiéndome del brazo.

- Sunderland cálmate…solo me lo tope y ya no lo hagas de drama ¿quieres?, ahora suéltalo, lo lastimas-Walter sonaba tan tranquilo, el sabia despistar.

-james…

James me soltó del brazo lentamente y se acercó a Walter de una forma peligrosa-te estoy vigilando Sullivan…-me dio un empujoncito en la espalda para irnos de ahí, voltee a ver a Walter y este me guiño un ojo.

Después mire a james, estaba enfadado al parecer

-james ¿porque hiciste eso?, solo me lo tope y…

-no me trago esa historia ¿sabes?, no soy idiota como todos los demás Henry.

-¿a que te refieres…james?

-los e visto llegar juntos antes…

-¿tu que?

-¡hey chicos! Vengan que hoy hay partido-fuimos interrumpidos por la voz de Harry

-se perderán las clases ¿no es genial?-dijo algo emocionado Alex.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?-pregunto james apartando la mirada de mi.

-bueno asqueé mar¡auch!-travis fue interrumpido por un pisotón por parte de Harry.

-ya vienen, ya sabes, momentos de chicas hehe-dijo Alex algo sospechoso.

-de…acuerdo…

Caminamos hacia las butacas de la cancha, era la vez en el año escolar en donde otra escuela venia a retar en un torneo de futbol a la nuestra, era divertido ya que se perdían casi todas las clases. Nos sentamos en la butaca más alta, james se sentó junto a mi.

-Henry, estas juntándote con Sullivan ¿ no es así?

-james,n-no nosotros no…

-Henry me preocupo por ti, Walter es peligroso…

-james por favor, no te preocupes, se cuidarme solo y…

-no te quiero cerca de Sullivan Henry…

-james…

-enserio Henry, yo soy capas de lo que sea si te llega a hacer daño.

El partido había empezado, ahora sabia que no debía decirle nada a james de mi relación con Walter, no solo se enfadaría…me daba miedo el pensar que aria james, pero ¿Por qué?

-hola chicos-dijo Heather emocionada.

Harry, travis y Alex se miraron y asintieron para luego mirar a james, pero el no lo noto porque tenia su mirada fija en la cancha ¿Por qué actuaran tan raro?

-Oigan vengan- dijo Harry levantándose de las butacas.

Nos levantamos también pero james se quedo sentado.

-¡vamos james!-dijo Heather emocionada.

Nos encaminamos detrás de los edificios, estaba vació, no tenia la menor idea de porque nos llevarían ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>TATATATAAAAN :D JAMES SE PUSO ALGO PELIGROSO :S<strong>


	7. Confesion

**otro capitulo mas! XD ultimamente e echo los capitulos muy cortos :l etc etc,lo de siempre de los personajes que son de konami blabla ok leean :B**

**A SI! muchisimas gracias a shad-kun sunderkland por leer mi fic :D enserrio me inspiras a seguir adelante *u***

**me encanta como escribes! esnerio XD Ok,me callo :3**

* * *

><p>Detrás de los edificios nos esperaban las gemelas Mary y María. Mary se veía muy nerviosa.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo james algo confuso.

Todos se miraban con una gran sonrisa ¿me había perdido de algo acaso?

-J-james t-tengo que decirte algo…-dijo una Mary mas que nerviosa.

-los dejamos solos-dijeron todos a coro.

-¿solos?- dijo james confuso.

-vamos Henry-me empujaba María hacia detrás de los edificios, donde aguardábamos escondidos.

-¿Qué pasa?¿porque no me dijeron nada.'-dije algo molesto y desesperado por no saber nada.

-lo siento por no decirte._., se me paso-dijo Heather.

-ya lo veras Henry…-dijo Harry con sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué pasa Mary?

-j-james…

-Vamos Mary….dijo ansiosamente su gemela.

-j-james,y-yo…yo te…yo te…yo… yo te amo james! o/o-dijo una Mary roja como un tomate(¿?)

-Mary!._.-dijo james sorprendido.

-te amo james- Mary se tapo la cara con sus dos manos.

-wow-dije algo sorprendido por lo ocurrido, sabia que Mary gustaba de james, pero no sabia que tanto o que se lo confesaría algún día, de echo todos sabíamos, menos el mismo james.

-cielos Mary, me siento alagado enserio-dijo rascándose la nuca-pero…

-¿james?-dijo Mary asomando uno de sus ojos por entre sus dedos.

-temo que no podré corresponderte…yo,yo amo a alguien mas.

-D: -esa fue la expresión que todos pusimos al oír las frías palabras de james.

-¿Mary?-dijo preocupada su gemela.

-b-bueno…no te preocupes...y-yo...-Mary soltó el llanto y se fue corriendo.

-¡Mary!-grito james, camino unos pasos y se detuvo.

-¡Mary¡-grito su gemela corriendo detrás de ella, los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero yo me quede ahí y me acerque a james.

-cielos james…como pudiste…

-lo siento Henry, pero era la verdad, no le mentiría, eso solo la lastimaría mas-james puso sus manos en el rostro y se acuclillo.

Solo me quede ahí, viéndolo hasta que se puso de pie.

-yo amo a alguien mas Henry…

Solo lo mire, su rostro era frío y serio, no era el james que conocía, había cambiado totalmente.

Salí corriendo del lugar en busca de Mary, no quería ver a ese james, me daba miedo, en toda la totalidad de la palabra, jamás CREI que mi MEJOR amigo me daría tanto pavor como para salir corriendo del lugar en donde se encontraba.

Encontré a los chicos en la fuente de sodas y me acerque a ellos.

-¿y Mary?-pregunte preocupado

-no para de llorar, james es un sinvergüenza-dijo travis observando llorar a Mary, quien era abrazada por su gemela.

Me acerque a ella, lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Mary…no llores, nadie, ni siquiera james, es digno de tus lagrimas, nadie lo vale- le dije a Mary tomándole el rostro para que me viera y le dedique una sonrisa.

-H-Henry…-soltó a su gemela para abrazarme a mi y volver a llorar. Le correspondí el abrazo.

-vamos Mary…

-Gracias Henry…de verdad, me tranquilizare, lo prometo...-dijo sonriéndome ligeramente.

-Así quiero verte siempre Mary, sonriendo…pase lo que pase.

-gracias Henry.

El partido seguía, las clases aun no empezaban y no empezarían, así que nos quedamos con Mary para ayudarla a superar lo que james le había echo…pero no era culpa de james de no quererla…pero me pregunto quien será la dueña de su corazón.

Evite los pensamientos entorno a james.

-Será mejor buscar a james-dijo Alex

-no podré verlo a la cara después e esto…-dijo Mary poniendo su mano en la boca.

-Tranquila, el lo entenderá…-le dije para tranquilizarla- yo voy a buscarlo.

Deje a los demás y busque a james por todas partes peor no lo encontré, tal ves había salido de la escuela, tenia que hablar con el, no solo por lo de Mary, sino por su extraño comportamiento sobre Walter.

Era demasiado raro, pero aun así tenia que hablar con el.

* * *

><p><strong>chancha chan! mary le confeso a james su amor pero el...de quien estara enamorado? XD<strong>


	8. Dia normal

**bueno, no tenia nada que hacer en mi casa asi que s eme ocurrio este capitulo..WALTER ES TAN LINDO! TE AMO WALTER..TE AMO1**

**Walter: ô_ó **

**bueno ¬ ¬' les dejo este lindo cap n_n**

**ningun personaje me pertenece bye**

**walter: escribes un fic yaoi sobre mi? ¬¬'!**

**bye ^^'**

* * *

><p>Walter estaba en mi casa, esa tarde me sentía muy preocupado, y los dulces besos de Walter me hacían olvidar cualquier problema.<p>

-entonces, Mary ama a james y james ¿ama a otra?

- si Walter, pobre de Mary u_u

-ni modo Henry, no puedes hacer nada, es la decisión de james, en el amor a veces se gana y a veces no.

Me beso en la frente, estábamos sentados en el sofá, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y el me rodeaba con una mano mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-¿Walter?

-¿si Henry?-dijo con sus labios en mi frente.

-te amo

-yo también Henry- me beso en los labios suavemente y puse mi mano en su mejilla.

-oye Walter, demos un paseo por el parque

-si amor, vamos-me beso rápidamente y nos pusimos de pie.

Nos dirigimos al parque, lo hacíamos de vez en cuando, caminábamos pero no nos tomábamos de las manos o algo por el estilo, la gente era demasiado racista en torno a las relaciones de este tipo. Walter y yo nos dirigimos hacia una fuente que estaba entre una clase de laberinto, alegada de la demás gente, podíamos estar cómodamente a solas. La gente no iba muy seguido a esta fuente, no entendía por qué si era hermosa, pero ese era su problema, lo único que me importaba ene se momento era Walter.

-Henry, ¿iras a los Ángeles a visitar a tu tía?

-no lo sé, tal vez luego.

- no quiero que te separes de mi N.U.N.C.A- me deletreo.

- no me iré nunca Walter, pero tampoco tu lo harás-le dije pasando una mano por sus rubios cabellos.

-claro que no lo dejare nunca, hermosos joven-dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

-°/° Walter…-me abalance sobre él y le di un fuerte beso en los labios, el me abrazo por la cintura y yo lo abrace por el cuello, para profundizar el beso.

Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

-tonto oxigeno-dijo Walter agitado.

-hay Walter…-le dije abrazándolo.

-Henry, vamos por un helado, quiero uno T.T

-claro, vamos^/^

Caminamos hacia el puesto de helados que estaba enfrente del parque. Walter pidió un vaso mediano con vainilla y chocolate, mientras yo pedí un vaso pequeño con cookies & cream, era mi sabor favorito.

Decidimos comer el helado en la banca que estaba cerca de la fuente "escondida", esa banca bajo el árbol era más que romántica, quería ver llegar el atardecer junto a Walter.

-¿quieres?- me dijo Walter ofreciéndome de su helado con la cuchara. Abrí la boca y me dio helado como si de una mama con su hijo pequeño se tratase.

-¿ y tú quieres?- dije señalando mi helado.

-si quiero…-se acerco a mí y beso mis labios con pasión, hacia movimientos lentos y suaves, con una mano me tomo el mentón. Des pues de unos segundos se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos, doraba esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-mmm fue delicioso –dijo lamiéndose los labios.

-me refería al helado °/°…-dije sonrojándome mucho.

-jojojo ^o^

Sentados en la banca, esperando el atardecer, acomodando mí cabeza en su hombro y el pasando su brazo por el mío, ese era otro momento perfecto a lado de mi amado.

Voltee a verlo, el sol hacia brillar sus cabellos rubios, el también me miro, me vería fijamente con esos ojos verdes que me hacían perderme, me hacían olvidar todo, me hacían saber que solo éramos Walter y yo.

-¿Henry? –me seguía viendo.

No soporte mucho y lo bese, era tan irresistible, besar sus suaves labios era delicioso, me encantaban. Walter correspondió a mi beso, como siempre lo hacía, con amor y nada más que eso. Así recibimos el atardecer.

-te amo Henry

-te amo Walter…

* * *

><p><strong>mas empalagoso no pudo aver estado este cap! me imaginaba la ecena mientras lo ecribia *¬* xD aver si lo dibujo... :D<strong>


	9. supermercado

**:D este capitulo se me ocurrio mientras hiba de compras con mi mama¬ ¬' XD si, falta de inspiracion jajajja el que viene esta mejor me callo ._.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen *3* sino a k-konami T^T **

* * *

><p>Era día de limpieza en mi casa, Walter se había ofrecido a ayudarme. Aunque también podría ser otro día de "enamorados". Descarte la idea al ver la nevera y descubrir que no había nada, NADA._.<p>

-tenemos que ir al supermercado._.'

-Wow, Henry comes mucho jeje-dijo dándome unos golpecitos en el estomago.

-/ no es cierto…yo

-en fin, vámonos antes de que me des un mordisco._.

-¬ ¬'

-bueno me callo u.u

-Vámonos ya- salimos de mi casa y tomamos un taxi hacia el supermercado, ninguno tenía auto, yo no había tenido la oportunidad de comprar uno y Walter había vendido el suyo.

Llegamos al supermercado, tome un carrito de compras y empecé a caminar hacia las frutas y verduras.

-mmm la manzana subió de precio… Walter crees que…¿Walter?-mire alrededor y no encontré a Walter por ningún sitio. Regrese a donde había tomado el carrito, Walter estaba casi pegando la nariz en la ventana del local de mascotas que había dentro del supermercado.

-aww, cachorrito, cachorrito . - Walter le hacia cariñitos a un perrito que movia la cola de felicidad.

-walter que…¬¬'

-mira Henry, es lindo ^/^

-em..see,¿nos vamos a hacer las compras ya?

- u_u de acuerdo, volveré por ti perrito~

- ¬ ¬ no puede ser Walter- lo jale de un brazo hacia las frutas y verduras.

-vamos mi Henry no te pongas celoso, sabes que te amo ^/^

-NO ESTOY CELOSO ¬ ¬

-bueno ._.

Llevamos algunas frutas y verduras, era hora de ir por carne.

-mmm fruta ya-dije tachando de la lista la palabra frutas-Walter ve y trae algo de carne, iré por el pan.

- de acuerdo -.-

Walter se fue y yo me dirigí a la panadería, compre pan de hamburguesa y algo de pan dulce, a Walter le encantaba comer pan, así que leve suficiente para los dos.

-aquí está la carne… ¡pan! Genial

-heheheheh

Ya habíamos comprado todo lo necesario, era hora de los antojos.

-¿Qué tal estos dulces?

-genial,llevalos.

-¿pizza?

-si… ¡cielos! Olvide los refrescos.

-pues vamos por ellos.

Nos dirigimos al estante con refresco, lleve los refresco y Walter s metió en un lugar que no lo podía ver.

-mm ya están.

-oye Henry…

-que pasa… ¡Walter! ._.

Walter me miraba con cara seductora, tenía una botella de vino en las manos.

-n-no creo que…-

Vamos hen…-se acerco a mi oreja – será divertido-me susurro

-de acuero °/°-dije nervioso.

Nos dirigíamos a la caja registradora a pagar para irnos.

-ya quiero llegar a casa…- me dijo Walter cerca del cuello.

-w-walter,basta...A-aquí no…-dije sonrojándome.

-bien…pero llegando a casa me desquitare…

-Walter °/°

-si Henry…tu y yo con…

-¡heater!

-¡no! :s Henry…solos tu y yo

-¡no Walter! ¡ Es heater!

Heater estaba en el supermercado y se dirigía nosotros, empecé a agitar las manos asustado.

-¡escóndete Walter!

-¿por qué yo?, escóndete tu ¬¬'

-por favor! ._.

-okey u-u

Walter corrió a los pasillos y se escondió, yo estaba más que nervioso.

-henry, hola

-hola –dije con sonrisa forzosa.

-cielos Henry comes mucho.

-¬¬'

-jaja bueno me voy y…

-s-si que te vaya bien, cuídate y vete por la sobra y…

-¿seguro que te sientes bien?

-s-si claro…

-esta bien…nos vemos.

Heater sigui caminando y desapareció entre la gente.

-waa~ T^T

-te dije que que te escondieras tu…

-ya Walter..

-bueno…

Pagamos todo, tomamos un taxi a casa, fue un día verdaderamente raro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahi lo tienen gracias por leer! :D se cuidan sayoo <strong>


	10. VinoTe amo

**Konichi a todos!..despues de bastante tiempo sin subir caps a esta historia!,al fin tengo este..esta cortito pero espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de sh no me pertenecen, sino a konami(como los envidio e.e) Henry seria toodo mio.**

**Gracias por leer,de verdad. Todos(o todas) los que lo leen me inspiran a seguir (:**

* * *

><p>Al llegar a mi casa, pusimos toda la despensa en su lugar.<p>

-uf…realmente me canse-me tire en el sofá y me quite los zapatos.

-¿Enserio estas cansado?-pregunto Walter irónicamente.

-De verdad que si…-dije con voz cansada y lanzando un suspiro.

-Pues...Relajémonos…-dijo con voz suave.

-¿De qué hablas?-dije confuso.

-De...esto...-Walter saco lentamente la botella de vino y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-E…yo…

-Vamos Henry-dijo con voz seductora.

Tomo 2 copas de vidrio de la alacena y las puso sobre la pequeña mesita que estaba en la sala, junto con la botella. Walter saco unas llamativas velas rojas y las prendió con el encendedor que saco de sus bolsillos.

-¿D-de donde sacaste las velas rojas?...-dije señalándolas con el dedo índice.

-No importa, hay que disfrutarlo…-dijo sonriendo aun mas.

Se sentó a mi lado y agito la botella de vino, quitó el tapón y muchas burbujitas salieron.

-Oh…jojojo-rio pícaramente, agitando su mano que se había manchado del liquido.

Sirvió algo de vino en las 2 copas y me dio una, Pegó su frene con la mía y me miro a los ojos.

-Salud, por nuestro amor…por ti y por mi-choco ligeramente su copa con la mía.

-Walter…-lance un suspiro, ése hombre me enamoraba cada vez mas. Cada quien tenía su copa, tomé un poco y Walter me imito.

-esta rico…-dije sosteniendo la copa con las 2 manos y mirándola. Walter me miraba, cosa que hiso sonrojarme, se acercó a mí.

-Te amo Henry…

-Walter…-le di un beso corto- yo también te amo.

Walter me miro unos segundos y dejo su copa en la mesa, tomó la mía e hiso lo mismo.

-¿Walter?-solo me miro, tomo mi rostro con las 2 manos y me beso suavemente. Hizo que me recostara en el sofá y se poso encima de mí, seguía me, pero ahora con pasión.

Me tomo de las muñecas y beso mi mentón para pasarse a mi cuello, dejando una pequeña línea de besos. Lance un suspiro, sé sentía tan bien. Estire mu cuello para darle más acceso a Walter, quién seguía besando mi cuello, dándole mordiscos y lamiéndolo de vez en cuando.

-A-ahh-lance un leve gemido, qué hizo que Walter me mirara peligrosamente. Se acercó a mi oreja y lamio el lóbulo, después lo tomo entre sus labios y cuando lo soltó me susurro.- Te amo.

-Walter…-me soltó de las muñecas u quedo ahora de rodillas encima de mí y empezó a subir mi camisa hasta el cuello. Paso su vista por todo mi pecho, me hizo sonrojar. Empezó besando mi vientre y dejo otra línea de besos hasta mi pecho. Me estremecí al sentir el contacto de sus labios con mi piel, sentía más que placer, quería más…pero apareció la sensación de inseguridad, no quería sentirme así.

Walter toco uno de mis pezones con su dedo pulgar y solté otro leve gemido. Rio para reemplazar su dedo por su boca, besaba, chupaba y mordía, era una gran sensación, pero aparecía la inseguridad de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños con fuerza, y al parecer Walter había notado mi estado.

-¿Henry, te sientes bien?

-Walter…Esto…

Walter se quito de encima de mí y me dio la espalda. Me levante del sillón.

-Walter, ¿Qué ocurre?

-P-perdóname Henry-se cubrió la boca con una mano.

-¿De qué hablas?-dije confuso.

Walter se dirijo a la puerta, la abrió-Perdóname…-me miro y salió.

-¡Walter espera!-Salí corriendo tras él, y al alcanzarlo lo abrasé por la espalda.

-Henry suéltame…

-¿Por qué me pediste perdón?

-No debí tratarte así…si tu no querías, j-jamás te faltaría al respeto Henry…yo…-dijo poniendo sus manos encima de las mías.

-No Walter…no pidas perdón.

-Pero Henry…

-Perdóneme tú a mí, por actuar así…además, tenía miedo.

-¿miedo?..Dijo acariciando mis manos.

-Si…tenía miedo de decepcionarte.

Walter se soltó de mi abrazo y se uso de tal manera de que quedáramos frente a frente y me abrazo por la cintura, me dio un corto beso en la frente y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Jamás me decepcionarías, Henry…con solo tenerte cerca tengo suficiente…

-Bueno, peor es normal tener nervios la primera vez y…

-¿P-primera vez?-dijo interrumpiéndome.

-S-si Walter…aun...aun soy virgen-lo último lo dije poniéndome muy colorado y apartando la vista.

Dibujo una leve sonrisa y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Hey, no tan fuerte…

-Me alegra pensar que pude haber sido tu primera vez.

-Walter…-me quede en silencio unos segundos- ¿Walter?

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que sea mi primera vez…

-O.O ¡eh!

-Sí, estoy más que seguro de mi amor por ti...así que…

-¡Henry ya basta!-Walter estaba muy sonrojado. Me tomo del mentón, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-….

-Mira Henry…no hay que precipitarnos, ¿sí?-dijo con un tono de nerviosismo- Quiero…que nuestra primera vez sea especial, como tú.

-Walter...tu…

-Así es Henry, también sería mi primera vez.-dijo apartando la mirada.

-Entonces…tu, nunca...Con tus novias.

-¡Rayos no!, No las quería lo suficiente para llegar a eso… ¿qué me creías eh?

-No...Nada...Solo que…-reí bajito, pero lo suficiente para que me escuchara. Me tomo del rostro con las 2 manos.

-Henry Townshend…esto puede esperar.

-Tienes Razón Walter…te amo.

-Y yo a ti- nos dimos un profundo beso. Walter tenía razón, me demostraba su amor con cada beso, palabra, caricia, mirada…no necesitábamos de sexo para demostrarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno,perdonen si tiene alguna falta de ortografia...estaba un poco distraida. Gracias por mucho,saludos! :3<strong>


	11. Feliz aniversario?

**HOLA A TODOS! lo admito ...me tarde mucho..mucho! en volver a subir un cap y..esque no tenia tiempo .n. y cuando lo tenia me olvide,lo lamento mucho pero ya me pondgo al corriente! gracias por los reviews!**

**los personajes no pertenecen,le pertenecen a konami -.-**

**disfruten el cap!**

* * *

><p>-¿ya puedo verlo?<p>

-ya casi…

-¿ahora?

-espera…

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-Henry eres un impaciente…

-¡vamos Walter! ¡Déjame verlo ya!

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…no puedo creer que no puedas esperarte -.-

Walter descubrió mis ojos, me había puesto una venda antes de poder entrar a nuestro departamento, y decía "nuestro" porque así lo decidí yo, Walter no vivía ahí…pero lo parecía, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba ahí junto conmigo, unas cuantas veces se quedaba a dormir aunque se cargara con las ansias de poder intimar, Walter era muy fuerte en ese sentido.

-oh por dios…-dije cubriendo mi boca al ver lo que estaba en la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a nosotros.

Era una foto de ambos en un marco color cereza, junto con velas rojas que liberaban un dulce aroma a frambuesa, un ramo de rosa rojas que tenían sus bellos pétalos regados por toda la mesita, unos cuentos dulces y chocolates. Me acerque más y tome el cuadro en mis manos, la foto era hermosa, estábamos en el lago que estaba en el parque de la South Ashtfield…lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que estaba grabado en el marco; con letras doradas decía "porque eres lo mejor de mi vida, lo que me inspira y mi motivo de ser y vivir, te amo."

Deje el marco sobre la mesa y gire para ver a Walter a los ojos, dejé escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¿pero qué pasa Henry?-dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome de la barbilla.

-yo…yo estoy feliz Walter.

-Por favor no llores-seco mis lagrimas con sus dedos

-oye Walter…

-¿si?

-¿Dónde tomaste esa foto?...no lo recuerdo.

-pues…recuerdas nuestro paseo al lago del parque…cuando ese niño te pego en la cabeza con el balón…

-a si ¬¬ no lo recuerdes…

-cuando te pedí la foto…y que tu no querías y yo insistía e insistía…

-oh…era para esto.

-así es.

-eres tan extraño Walter Sullivan…Tan lleno de sorpresas.

-Oh me ruborizas…

Me abrazo de una manera muy dulce, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Feliz aniversario Henry

-Feliz aniversario Walter-y le correspondí e abrazo-¡oh, Walter!

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo sorprendido

-yo…no te compre nada –baje la mirada con un aire de tristeza.

Walter me tomo del mentón y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos

-Mira Henry…no necesitas comprarme nada ni hoy ni nunca…estando a tu lado soy muy feliz, enserio-me sonrió y me dio un corto beso, volvió a abrazarme. El momento era único…era perfecto como todos los momentos que pasaba a su lado.

Esa perfecta fracción de nuestra felicidad fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular.

-mmm no contestes…-dijo en mi oído.

-tengo que puede ser una emergencia… ¿diga?

-Henry…Soy james.

-Hola

-Henry crees que podemos salir hoy a algún lugar..hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

-No lo creo...estoy un poco ocupado…y…

-Vamos Henry, enserio extraño salir contigo, ¿estás en tu casa?

-sí pero…

-Entonces puedo ayudarte con lo que haces.

-James yo…

-¿está bien?

-sí pero…

-entonces nos vemos en una hora, adiós.

Me quede congelado, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Henry?... ¿todo bien?

-no… ¡no está bien!-me cubrí la cara con las dos manos, dejando caer mi celular al suelo.

-¿pero qué sucede Henry?-dijo tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome un poco.

-es James…el…el va a venir por mí en una hora…y-y no sabía que decirle yo…-comencé llorar-es nuestro aniversario… ¡debemos estar juntos!

-Henry…-Me miro, con una sonrisa- Podemos estar juntos cualquier otro día mi amor…sal con james que no pasa nada, sal con james para no levantar sospechas…

-Walter…te amo…perdóname-Comencé a llorar de nuevo y lo abrace con fuerza.

-Eres un llorón Henry-Me abrazo igual de fuerte- Mi dulce llorón…

(…)

Walter se había ido a su casa…aun me sentía un poco mal por lo de james, quien legaría a mi casa dentro de unos minutos.

Me senté a ver la televisión hasta que james llegara, veía un programa turístico…el tema de hoy eran pueblos, me llamo la atención uno en especial…Silent Hill, al escuchar su nombre en la televisión…me estremecí un poco y no sabía porque…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, abrí la puerta y era james el que estaba del otro lado.

-Oh…Hola james-intente sonreír.

-Hola…y ¿Qué era en lo que estabas tan ocupado?

-Am…-Entre en pánico, no tome la precaución de inventan algo lógico para la fallida excusa que le había dicho a james por el teléfono-Estaba ocupado limpiando la casa...pero termine justo a tiempo jeje…

-Genial… ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine?

-De acuerdo…solo déjame ir por un abrigo...hace un poco de frio.

Fui por el abrigo a mi habitación, salimos…el cine quedaba un poco lejos y era tardado tomar un bus así que nos dirigimos al metro subterráneo.

Al bajar por las escaleras sentí un tremendo escalofrió bajar por mi espalda.

-¿te sientes bien Henry?-dijo james algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien…solo es el frio

-de acuerdo…-me miro extrañado- estas cambiado… ¿te hiciste algo?

-eh...no, no… ¿porque lo dices?- intente sonreírle amablemente.

-No sé…ciento que ya no es como antes…

-no sé qué quieres decir con eso.

-Ya no me hablas como antes, ya no salimos con tanta frecuencia, ya casi no hablamos y eso me duele un poco.

-Pero james hemos sido muy amigos y siempre lo vamos a ser, no dudes de eso-Le sonreí y lo tome del hombro.

-Gracias..Enserio…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Gustas de alguien en el instituto?

-¿Q-QUE?-Dije nervioso-pues…pues...supongo que no…no me he fijado en ninguna chica y... ¿y tu?

-Si…si me gusta alguien

-eso es genial James

-Bueno...la palabra gustar no va de acuerdo a lo que siento por esa persona.

-wow…que tierno y… ¿Quién es la chica?

-Bueno…no es precisamente...una chica…

-¿me estas diciendo que…es un chico?- dije algo sorprendido, James no me había dicho nada acerca de su orientación sexual.

-Se puede decir que si

-James nunca me habías contado de…tu gusto por los hombres…

-Pues no lo sabía…

-Okey…y ¿Se puede saber quién es?

-Pues…-james me miro y me acorralo contra una de las paredes del subterráneo, no sabía si era bueno o malo que hubiera gente por allí, se acerco a mí, me miro a los ojos de una manera que hiso que me sonrojara- si...si puedes saber

-y-y-y… ¿Quién e-es?

-Tu.

Me quede totalmente paralizado ante tal confesión, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado y mucho menos de James…Tenía miedo, de muchas cosas, de perderlo, de que no volviera aser como antes…de que supiera lo de Walter…

-J-james…yo…lo siento tanto…

-No lo sientas Henry-Me tomo del mentón- bésame…

-No...No puedo..-intente separarme de el pero no podía, era por demás débil.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿no me quiere acaso?...dime… ¡dime quien es Henry!

-¡suéltame james!-me zafé de él y me gire a verlo- has cambiado mucho james…

-No es mi culpa…fue tuya.

-ahora me echas la culpa a mí…Que maduro.

-Pues sí...por ti soy así, no me gusto rechazar a Mary meses atrás…lo hice por ti, porque te amo a ti.

-ya calla james…es en vano…lo único que siento por ti es cariño de amigos y solos eso…sabes...es mejor que me vaya.

Me sostuvo de un brazo y me giro.

-Solo recuerda que aun sigo aquí, y estaré para ti...cuando lo necesites...Henry…

-Eso es muy amable james…gracias, pero no.

Salí corriendo del metro, estaba confundido, mareado, abrumado, temeroso…en fin, estaba de toda manera, fue confuso y sobretodo repentino…ya no volvería a ver a james de la misma manera, estaba asustado, y no sabía si decirle a Walter…de cómo reaccionaría.

* * *

><p><strong>cortito pero interestante,no? haha chan chan!<strong>


	12. La desicion

**Konichi de nuevo ^^! vengo con otro capitulo...chanchan! a mi parecer se pone interesante..**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a konami a la cual envidio por poseer tan bellas creaciones pero agradesco por hacerlos y por sus muy buenos videojuegos **

**A si, este capitulo tiene una dedicacion especial: a Shad-kun Sunderkland, pues me resulta de muy buena inspiracion para esta historia, la cual es dedicada a ella, te aprecio mucho shad y de verdad extraño hablar contigo.**

**Este capitulo tendra un parte narrada por walter por eso de ponerle drama y entendimiento a la historia.**

**Sin mas que decir espero dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana y no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, las uñas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, me dolían porque las había estado mordiendo con desesperación.<p>

-Dios mío…tengo que decírselo a Walter…-dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

Me levante lentamente y me acerque al pequeño estante donde estaba el teléfono, marque los números torpemente y espere a que contestaran…sonaba despacio, como si lo hiciera para molestarme.

-Maldita sea…contesta Walter…

El teléfono siguió sonando y nadie contestaba, colgué rápidamente y con fuerza, me metí a bañar lo más rápido posible y me cambie, ni siquiera almorcé, Salí casi corriendo hacia casa de Walter...no soportaba as esta presión, si no se lo decía rápido seguro explotaría.

-Walter… ¡Walter ábreme!-toque la puerta lo más fuerte posible pero nadie salía, era más que horrible, ese no era mi día definitivamente. No sabía hacia a donde había salido, seguramente ya iba camino a mi casa así que me apresure a buscarlo.

**(Narra Walter)**

Me sentí un poco culpable por no haberle dicho a Henry que saldría a comprara unas cosas esa mañana…así que después de comprar me fui a su casa.

Decidí salir a un lugar, a conseguir algunas cosas cotidianas y a vagar por ahí, cuando me detuve en el parque, una escena en especial llamo mi atención…era una madre, una madre con su pequeño hijo, lo llenaba de mimos y abrazos, le demostraba cuanto lo amaba y le prometió nuca lo dejaría solo. Me quede ahí parado, viendo la escena…teniendo envidia, jamás logre sentir calor de una madre, ni siquiera sé si tuve una en realidad, ser abandonado de nacido en un orfanato es más que doloroso…saber que no fuiste querido, ser rechazado.

_"¿Henry…cuál es tu sueño de vida?"_

_"mmm…viajar por todo el mundo y tomar fotografías…"_

_"suena bien"_

_"¿y el tuyo?"_

_"Conocer a mi madre"_

Viví 13 años de mi vida en ese horrible orfanato, hasta que decidí largarme de una vez trabajando desde pequeño para poder mantenerme y conseguir así una casa o algún techo en donde vivir…lo que sea por no volver a ese lugar lleno de burlas, amenazas y de esa extraña gente…solo algo llamo mi atención, algo que creo pondré en práctica muy pronto…todo depende de la gente de mi alrededor.

Confundido decidí seguir caminando, me puse audífonos para escuchar música así tal vez lograría borrar mi amarga niñez.

Al fin, después de tanto caminar, llegue a el edificio departamental en donde Henry vivía, subí a las escaleras, al departamento con el numero 302, toque un par de veces peor al parecer Henry no se encontraba.

-mmm que raro…-saque mi celular e intente llamarle, pero el sonido de su celular sonó dentro del departamento-pero que…Henry dejo su celular, genial…

Me recargue en la pared dispuesto a esperarlo, para lograr distraerme un rato, saque el pequeño libro que tenía guardado en una de las bolsas que traía, leí tan atentamente que no me di cuenta que Henry había llegado.

-Walter…

-¡ah!-me sorprendí.

-oh lo siento he he, ven entremos.

-Henry dónde estabas, no pude localizarme porque dejaste tu celular dentro de tu casa- le lance una mirada irónica.

-oh…lo siento, de hecho fui a buscarte, pero tampoco te encontré y tu celular tampoco sonaba, ni el teléfono de tu casa…

-Salí temprano, perdón por no avisarte, pero bueno henos aquí, ¿para que me buscabas mi vida?-lo ultimo hiso que mi pequeño Henry se sonrojara, a pesar de tener ya varios meses saliendo seguía sonrojándose tiernamente cuando le decía cosas lindas, me encantaba.

-ah sí…ven esto no será nada fácil, créeme…

-¿sucede algo malo?

-sí y no...Bueno…tal vez sí-empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, seña de que estaba nervioso. Nos sentamos ambos en el sofá grande de su sala.

-¿Qué pasa?...-me sentí tan desesperado, y a la vez algo asustado-dímelo…

- recuerdas que Salí ayer con James, ¿cierto?

-¡¿algo te hiso?- me levante del sillón enejando y mirándolo con mas que desesperación- ¡dímelo!

-¡Walter escúchame por favor!-dijo tomándome de la mano y lanzándome mirada de suplica.

-lo siento…lo siento…-respire hondo-¿qué sucedió?

-Veras…-comenzó a temblar y a sudar un poco-ha ha bueno fue gracioso…caminábamos y caí. Hahaha fue gracioso solo quería decirte eso…perdón por tanto drama...Yo…

-oh...me asustaste un poco…jajaja ¿y como sucedió?-apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero en la de él era de temor.

-bueno ya abra tiempo de contártelo...tengo un poco de hambre no he comido nada, ¿quieres algo en especial?-dijo moviéndose rápidamente hacia la cocina.

-Yo no gracias…

-Puedes prender la tv, está el control en la mesa…

-Gracias Henry…-Prendí la televisión, dispuesto a verla un poco, pase la tarde entera en casa de Henry, pero no podía quedarme esa noche, tenia cosas que hacer.

-No puedo...lo siento-le bese la frente con ternura.

-No te preocupes Walt…nos vemos mañana…-M e abrazo-Te amo- y me beso en los labios, a lo que yo le correspondí mas que gustoso.

-Te amo también…adiós.

Salí del edificio y afuera estaba un poco obscuro, camine por las calles, estaban llenas de neblina, raro en South Ashfield. Como no podía ver casi nada, choque con alguien accidentalmente.

-oh…lo siento…- de todas las personas que viven en South Ashfield tenía que toparme con esa en especial…- James Sunderland…

-Sullivan, fíjate por donde caminas, que torpe.

-Torpe…esa palabra e que da como anillo al dedo

-Cállate, no estoy de humor para tus cosas infantiles

-No te queda bien decir eso vejo

-Precisamente contigo quería hablar…

-¿de qué rayos hablas?

-Escucha Sullivan Puedes engañar a todos…pero yo no soy tan tonto, aléjate de Henry ¿quieres?

-No tengo ni idea de que me hablas…adiós.-el sudor empezaba a emanar de mi frente, camine lo más rápido que pude pero Sunderland logro tomarme del hombro-que…

-Ya oíste Sullivan, aléjate de él…la reputación de Henry depende de ello.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-tire de mi brazo para lograr zafarme.

-Tómalo como quieras, si no quieres que todos señalen a Henry con el dedo…dile adiós.

-Eres un imbécil…-lo mire con furia

-Está en tus manos…

-¿Qué clase de amigo eres para Henry?, el te aprecia mucho.

-Uno que desea lo mejor para su muy, pero muy querido amigo Sullivan…Lamento tener que ser la nube negra en su picnic, como lamento también no poder ser apreciado como quisiera…

-¿qué?...

-Así que tú decides…deja a Henry o are de su vida un infierno…

-No lo permitiré Sunderland…no dejare a Henry…además, como te…

-No estuve sentado todo el día…yo también tengo mis trucos.

Sunderland se perdió entre la neblina al alejarse de mí, que desgraciado, me estaba estafando y me había metido en un lio, no sabía cómo se entero de lo mío con mi Henry, pero por primera vez tenía miedo de Sunderland…de lo que le pudiera hacer con Henry…dios…estaba muy asustado, no quería dejar al amor de mi vida, pero tampoco quería que la vida para este fuera un infierno…todos lo mirarían y…no sabía qué hacer.

Corrí hacia mi casa, cerré todo y me tumbe en suelo…llore agonizando…estaba enojado conmigo mismo…tenía que hacerlo…tenía que hacerlo por Henry…porque…

-Porque lo amo…-dije llorando y abrazando mis rodillas hacia mí.

**(Narra Henry)**

Dios mío…no podía contarle a Walter lo de james, por la forma en que había reaccionado antes…tuve que inventarle cualquier cosa, ya abra tiempo para decírselo…

Tome mi pijama y me cambie, dispuesto a dormir...me dirigí a la sala para apagar la televisión peor antes de girarme y regresar a mi habitación, algo llamo mi atención, en el sillón había un pequeño libro gordo, con muchas páginas y algo maltratado. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo observe.

-mm no recuerdo este libro…- Lo mire, la pasta era rojo quemado, casi café, tenía unas letras negras apenas legibles "Secta de Valtiel, orden de la aureola del sol" Y un extraño símbolo circular en la pasta…lo mire y vi que tenía un pequeño papelito rojo como separador en medio del libro, abrí el separador y las hojas eran amarillas y viejas, en la pagina decía "secta de la santa madre"- tal vez es de Walter se lo daré mañana…

Guarde el libro en el estante y decidí irme a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Si encuetran algun error de ortografia les pido me perdonen, lo cheque pero tal vez uno se me paso, espero les guste mi historia...pero amenazo con que aun tengo mucho que dar.<strong>

**sayo!**


End file.
